


Your Kink Is Not My Kink (And That's Okay)

by GhostCwtch



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Steve does not understand kink, explaining a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostCwtch/pseuds/GhostCwtch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint is quite proud of his collar and very happy in his relationship with Coulson. Steve is worried that this is some crazy future thing that he's going to have to get involved in some how. He's going to ask before he googles though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Kink Is Not My Kink (And That's Okay)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BonitaBreezy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonitaBreezy/gifts).



> This is based on a prompt from bonitabreezy:
> 
> "Okay, so I want a Clint/Coulson where they’re in a bdsm relationship and Clint is collared and proud, and he wears it all the time (unless you want to have him take it off for missions cos I could see how that would be probelmatic) but the rest of the Avengers don’t really understand it.
> 
> So I want to see that and the Avengers reactions to it, and how they learn to understand it and accept it and I just want a lot of fluff and feels and Clint rocking a purple collar like it’s the best thing he’s ever been given (because it totally is).
> 
> Doesn’t have to have any actual smut if you don’t want it to, but really the longer the better. I would write it myself but I don’t think I understand that sort of relationship quite well enough to pull it off."
> 
> No smut, and it's pretty short, but I did my best for 3am.

Steve asks Tony. It's really the only logical choice now that he's figured out that it's a...future sex thing. Tony is obviously the one to ask. Knowing this doesn't make it any easier.

 

“Why does Clint wear that collar?”

 

Tony freezes, handful of dried blueberries suspended halfway between the bag and his open mouth. “Uh, what? Did you really just ask me why Clint wears a collar? We're actually having this conversation right now?”

 

“Yeah, yeah, I know, grandpa Steve doesn't understand the future, very funny.”

 

The blueberries complete their journey and Tony talks through his mouthful, “Nah, Cap, that's not really a future thing. That's just a some people in the future thing. It's some sort of kinky sex thing, I've tried it a bit before but it really, really wasn't for me. I like pleasure with a side of pleasure thanks.”

 

Steve really doesn't want to ask but knows that if he doesn't the curiosity will burn in him until he does. Probably at the worst possible moment. “Kinky sex thing?”

 

The look Tony levels at him is almost pitying. “Look, Steve, it's probably better to ask Clint or Coulson about it. Like, I said, it's not really my thing, and I couldn't say why they like it even if it was.”

 

With a heavy sigh, Steve lets his shoulders slump. He was afraid that was what Tony was going to say.

 

** * * * * * *

 

Getting collared was probably the happiest day of Clint's life. He and Phil had been together for five years and Phil had been his Sir for three. And okay, yeah, it had taken them a while to get their shit together and mutually agree that vanilla sex wasn't fulfilling them, and work out the dynamic but sailing has been more or less smooth since. And there is the collar Phil got him, a band of deep purple leather, so dark that it looks black in most lights, the specially designed locking mechanism made of a mix of aluminium for lightness and the melted down remains of Phil's Army dog tags. Clint had been in tears as he accepted it that night.

 

He has to take it off for missions, though Phil had also given him a special secondary set of dog tags for when he can't wear the collar, but otherwise he wears it nearly all the time. If he's honest, Clint has been expecting questions from the team for since they all moved into the Tower and that Steve is the first to crack isn't that much of a surprise.

 

“Uh, Clint?”

 

“What's up, Cap?”

 

“I hope you don't mind me asking but, why do you wear, uh, that?” Steve waved his hand vaguely toward Clint's throat and the archer automatically lifted a hand to brush across the soft leather.

 

“It's a sign of the commitment between me and Phil.”

 

Steve perks up a bit. “Like a wedding ring?”

 

“Sort of, if that's how you want to look at it. For us it's a sign that this relationship is committed and that I trust Phil to be the one to take care of things I need, even the ones I might not think I need.”

 

Steve's face has gone a bit blank. “Is this another one of those future things I need to go on the internet for?”

 

“No! No, please, um, basically, god, no. The last thing I need is to get blamed for you finding the sort of porn that search would pull up.”

 

“Well what do you mean by things you don't even know you need?”

 

Clint collapses onto the couch and scrubs his hands over his face. Of course this is happening. Of course he's the one explaining kink to Captain freaking America. “I don't always know that my body is at it's limit and needs rest, or sometimes I'll know that I'm at my limit but can't wind down enough to rest and Phil is the one to help me with that. He can get me to unlock from all that tension and get me into a calm head space. It doesn't matter if I'm at an emotional limit or physical limit, he always seems to be able to know exactly what it is that I need.”

 

Steve tilts his head to the side like a curious puppy. “So, are you like this because of your childhood?”

 

It takes a lot of effort, and counting to thirty in his head, to remind Clint that punching Steve or the wall would only hurt his hand. “No. My childhood was shitty but plenty of people who have shitty childhoods aren't into kink at all. That's a bit like saying that I'm gay because I was born in Iowa or that I'm a good shot because I have an older brother. They're both facts about me, but they're completely unrelated.”

 

“Why do you like it then?”

 

As if she can sense that Clint is one more question away from losing what little sanity he retains, Natasha materialises in the door way. “Why do you like to draw, Steve?”

 

“Excuse me?” Steve really does look like a lost golden retriever puppy. And Clint is definitely pointing that out to Tony the next time the genius looks bored and in need of cheering up.

 

“Why do you like to draw? What about it appeals to you?”

 

“Well,” And that's something Clint really likes about Steve. He honestly considers his responses to questions, even if he doesn't understand the reason behind it. “It relaxes me. It's something I can really focus on to the exclusion of the rest of the world, just block out everything else and go somewhere in my head that's simpler. And it didn't matter that I was always sick, I could draw as long as we had some paper and a pencil. And in the war it was a reminder of home and safety, something to keep me grounded.”

 

Natasha nods once, decisively. “And that's what Phil is to Clint.”

 

Steve is slower to nod, but once he does, Clint bounces to his feet, glad to escape the conversation. He's debating between making a sandwich and going to play on the gymnastic equipment in the gym when Natasha turns her attention to him. “Phil asked me to pass you a message when I saw you.”

 

“Oh yeah?”

 

“He said, 'Do you remember Cairo?'”

 

Clint can't restrain a broad Chesire-cat grin. Tonight, is gonna rock.


End file.
